joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ansem (Exaggerated)
|-|Ansem= |-|Second Form= |-|World of Chaos= Summary Ansem, Seeker of Darkness is, in Kingpinverse canon, a destructive entity hellbent on consuming everything in darkness. With his Dark-type Ki, his Darkness SOUL Trait, and most importantly, his Guardian that can manifest into many useful things for him and also block attacks, he is truly a fearsome opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: Aleversal LV2 | Aleversal LV2 | At least Aleversal LV2 Name: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, "The Shadow God" Origin: Kingdom Hearts, canonically. But here? Kingpinverse. Gender: Darkgender, though he takes the appearance of a male Age: Aleternal Classification: God of Darkness, Leader of the Heartless Powers and Abilities: LV2 characteristics, Dark-type Ki (Ansem), Cyber-type Ki (Guardian), Darkness SOUL Trait (Ansem), Data SOUL Trait (Guardian), SOUL Possession, Dark SOUL Manifestation (via his Guardian), Darkness Embodiment, STATS Shadowing (Can render certain STATS useless), MENU (Ansem's Guardian has this, it functions similar to Cyber-Alex's MENU but is internal rather than the external one Cyber-Alex uses), can create clones of his Guardian out of his Dark-type Ki that are exactly like the real Guardian in absolutely every way (minus being able to manifest a MENU, only the real Guardian can do that), absurdly strong Inner-Concepts, virtual immunity to everything (especially for his Guardian), Immortality (Types 5 and 6) | Same as before, but far greater than before. The MENU also gets upgraded to the DARK MENU (has access to the FLOW OF DARKNESS)| Same as before, but even greater. Also becomes Non-Corporeal. Attack Potency: Aleversal LV2 (Godstomped Chen) | Aleversal LV2 (As he has fused with his Guardian, he should be absurdly more powerful than before) | At least Aleversal LV2 (Due to becoming the Aleverse itself, his power should be insanely high, even compared to his Second Form) Speed: Aleversal LV2 (Utterly speedblitzed Chen) | Aleversal LV2 (As he has fused with his Guardian, he should be absurdly faster than before) | Likely LV2 Alepresent (Became one with the Aleverse by spreading his Darkness) Lifting Strength: Aleversal LV2 (Lifted Chen with his fingernail) | Aleversal LV2 (As he has fused with his Guardian, he should be absurdly more powerful than before) | At least Aleversal LV2 (Due to becoming the Aleverse itself, his power should be insanely high, even compared to his Second Form) Striking Strength: Aleversal LV2 (Godstomped Chen) | Aleversal LV2 (As he has fused with his Guardian, he should be absurdly more powerful than before) | At least Aleversal LV2 (Due to becoming the Aleverse itself, his power should be insanely high, even compared to his Second Form) Durability: Aleversal LV2 (Was completely unaffected by Chen's attacks), higher with his Guardian | Aleversal LV2 (As he has fused with his Guardian, he should be absurdly more durable than before, especially since his Guardian has higher durability than Ansem himself does) | At least Aleversal LV2 (Due to becoming the Aleverse itself, his durability should be insanely high, even compared to his Second Form) Stamina: Aleversal LV2, higher with his Guardian Range: Aleversal LV2, LV2 Alefinite (World of Chaos form) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: LV2 Alemniscient Weaknesses: REDACTED Key: First Form | Second/Merged Form | Final Form AKA World of Chaos Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base * Dark Blow: Ansem sends the guardian to attack the target with a dark-charged fist attack. * Dark Rush: Ansem surrounds himself and his guardian in a dark aura, then proceeds to rush at the target five times. * Racing Shockwaves: Generates shockwaves along the ground that can damage his enemies. * Shock Slash: Has the Guardian hurl razor sharp discs of energy at the target. * Dark Shadow: Ansem sends the Guardian to attack his target from below several times, then ends the combo by launching shockwaves in 3 different directions. * SOUL Possession: Using the Darkness, Ansem can "infect" his opponent's SOUL with said Darkness. Here, Ansem can do one of two things: he can either absorb the Darkness from within the SOUL to "clean" it and also make Ansem's Dark SOUL stronger, or it can assume control over the SOUL to make the target Ansem's "puppet". Due to the nature of SOUL Traits, there is no escape from this. Immunity to Darkness? Will not work. Immunity to Possession? That will also fail. * MENU: Due to Guardian possessing the Data SOUL Trait due to weird bullshit, it has access to a MENU that has all the capabilities of Cyber-Alex's MENU at LV2. However, this MENU is internal, compared to Cyber-Alex's external MENU. Second/Merged Form * Dark Rush: Ansem and the Guardian become surrounded by energy and the Guardian proceeds to pound at the enemy with great force. * Dark Firaga: Ansem generates a massive number of Darkness-infused fireballs which he throws at the enemy. * Dark Matter: Forcfully pushes the enemy far back away from him. * Dark Wave: Ansem uses waves of darkness to catch his target and then put them inside the ball of darkness that merges into giant ball that then causes massive damage after exploding. * Dark Matter: Forcefully pushes the target away to a far distance. * Dark Galaxy: The Guardian summons two giant dark balls of energy that it can use to perform various attacks; ranging from raising pillars of Darkness, shooting black spheres at the target, or merging the balls into one to generate a massive explosion. * Dark Rain: Pours down a rain of energy that can poison the target if they get hit. * Chaos Firaga: Ansem has the Guardian release a multitude of white and purple orbs that can cause several effects (blind, slow, poison, and confuse) on the target. * DARK MENU: REDACTED Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Posession Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Aleverse Category:Menu Category:KingPin0422's Profiles